


[Overwatch] Soothing the Patient

by Umbrelloid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, cyborg, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: Genji's new upgrades are too much for Mercy to handle. She calls in Brigitte and D.Va for assistance.-Champion of Venus - Version 0.3 is now available to the public!
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 20





	[Overwatch] Soothing the Patient

“So, are we heading in to see him?” D.va leaned forward in her chair, cupping her coffee mug between both hands. Her eyes brimmed with excitement, while beside her, Brigitte cut a sturdy, patient figure. Mercy watched them both from over the rim of her own cup as she took a big, ponderous sip.

“Mm. In a moment,” said the tall blonde. “You do understand what I’ve told you, correct? I’ve upgraded Genji’s body considerably – too much, perhaps. Even I can’t handle him by myself.”

Brigitte smiled. “Leave it to us,” she said, and smacked a thick bicep confidently. “There’s no one I can’t take on.”

“That may be true, but this case might be the exception.” Mercy considered the two women before her. D.va was petite almost to a fault – not the kind of girl anyone would imagine taking on physical ardour – while Brigitte was the exact opposite, built like an iron castle and all too aware of it. Her overconfidence could be her undoing. Nevertheless, Mercy knew no two other women quite as suited to the task at hand. She set her mug down on the table and sighed pleasantly, shaking her shoulders before rising from the sofa. She looked gorgeous in her white sweater, the swells of her breasts standing up all too prominently beneath the fabric; her guests couldn’t help but sneak a glance as she stretched her back. “Alright, you two,” said Angela. “Since you’re so very confident, please follow me to the examination room. I hope your attitude holds up under stress.” She turned and walked away, her black heels clicking a steady beat on the floor. D.va and Brigitte looked at each other, grinned mischievously, and rose to follow the beautiful doctor.

The entire bottom floor of Mercy’s home was outfitted with top-of-the-range medical equipment, arrayed in pleasantly spacious rooms with wall-length windows looking out on the countryside. Some rooms looked almost like a billionaire’s hospital, designed for aesthetic pleasure as well as comfort. Mercy’s guests stared around themselves in amazement, lips parted and eyes wide, as they were led deeper into the building – eventually arriving at an electronically sealed door. Mercy pressed her palm into a scanner, which blinked green as the door slid open. Within, a dark-haired man stood looking out of a window, his muscular, scarred arms crossed under his chest. D.va and Brigitte hesitated by the door while Mercy approached the man, held his arm gently, and whispered something into his ear. He frowned faintly, then turned to peer at the newcomers.

“This is an unexpected surprise,” Genji said. His lower face was hidden behind a mechanical mask, but otherwise he looked nothing like the full-body-armoured ninja the girls knew. Right now he was wearing a dark gown, and by the looks of things, nothing else. The girls came forwards into the room, not quite sure what to say, staring at Genji’s scarred skin and dark eyes with interest. He looked at Mercy, who waved a hand as if to say – oh, let them look. He shrugged.

“Genji?” D.va asked. “You look so…handsome!”

“Not bad,” Brigitte agreed, scratching her head. “I expected…”

“What did you expect?” asked Genji.

“Oh…nothing.” She put up her hands defensively, grinning. “In any case, we came here for a reason. We hear Doctor Ziegler’s been having some…ah…difficulty.”

Genji looked at Mercy; this was the first he’d heard of it. “Angela went overboard in some places,” he admitted. “I doubt she’d install anything she didn’t mean to.”

“Of course,” Mercy said, still holding his arm, leaning close to his side. “But sometimes, in the pursuit of healing, unexpected side-effects can occur. You remember last night…?”

Genji paused. “Point taken.”

“What happened last night?” D.va asked.

I’m sure you’ll find out soon. Mercy shivered pleasantly, remembering that hot glow, the way every inch of her body had burned with ecstasy as Genji brought her to climax after shuddering climax with his massive, augmented cock. He’d left her in a twitching heap, spurting cum from her stretched holes, whimpering… Just thinking about it risked making her wet, so she cleared her throat and smiled politely at her guests, knowing they could see the red blush on her cheeks. “Genji’s body is now filled with nanobots. They’ve already healed a great amount of his scar tissue, but they do other things for him, too.”

D.va blew a heavy puff of impatience, and stepped forward. She looked tiny in the midst of the others, but she struck a confident pose, hands mounted on perky hips, glowering up at Genji. D.va had arrived at the house in her mech, and still wore her skintight pilot suit, her little tits displayed so obscenely inside the fabric. “Well, what are we waiting for?” she asked, her cheeks flushing red. “We’re gonna bang, right? So let’s—”

\--

“HaaAAAaaahngh!~” D.va squealed in hopeless pleasure as Genji pounded her on her side, one leg slung over his shoulder while the other twitched and kicked along the floor. His breathing barely sped up as he drilled her tight, pink little cunt into oblivion, thrusting so hard and fast that an obscene music filled the room: SCHLAP clap clap PLAP PLAP clap SLAP~! D.va was seeing stars, her eyes rolling up and back in their sockets as she gnawed on her lower lip, shaking with bliss as Genji’s monstercock punched her inner walls, again and again, at such speed that his hips were nearly a blur. Naked and glowing rosy red, D.va had already lost control of her own body; all she could do was bite the tip of a thumb and gurgle in overwhelming pleasure as the cyborg ninja blurred her brain and stirred her poor pussy into molten honey. “Huaah…gghhuh…fuck…!”

Mercy seated herself on the bed and laid her hands in her lap, watching the show with a look of bright interest. Nearby, Brigitte was frozen solid, unable to glance away from the intense, noisy action. This was far beyond her expectations; watching D.va get pumped like a sloppy slut had never been on her bucket list, but she was glad she got to see it. “Whoa,” she mouthed, and Mercy gave an elegant little laugh.

“You’ll get your turn,” she promised.

“How many times can he…ah…”

Mercy winked at Brigitte. “To call him ‘limitlessly energetic’ would not be inaccurate.” She was teasing the buff girl, and was pleased to see a deeper blush shoot across her face as the implications rang through her body and mind. Brigitte pressed her thighs a little tighter together in her jeans, but couldn’t disguise the wetness spreading there. Watching Genji and D.va fuck was awakening a deep, primal breeding instinct within the athletic beauty, and there was little she could do but weather the storm.

“Haaah! G-Genji, please, haAAarder!” D.va grasped Genji’s left shoulder in a loose, flimsy grip, barely working up the strength to raise her voice amidst the thrashing, crashing pleasure. Brown hair lay across her face, her eyes, in damp strands, and sweat rolled down her blushing skin as the cyborg ninja pounded her needy little hole. His hips slammed against hers with brutal impacts, splattering juices off of her pussy and onto her belly, her tits, her face. She could taste her own cum on her tongue as she begged him for more – and after a moment, he complied. His hands wrapped around her calves, and suddenly she was on her back, her legs being hauled up parallel to her torso, folded into a mating press with her thick, perky ass off the ground! Genji proceeded to slam her without mercy, plapping his huge, heavy balls against her gorgeous asscheeks several times a second as his enormous, footlong schlong dived in and out of her cunt, bulging her smooth belly each time he bucked his pussybuster forwards. Even now, fucking her harder than she’d ever been fucked in her life, Genji barely seemed to be making an effort. Her eyes glazed over with tears of pleasure as he stirred up her womb without a shred of mercy, making her tits bounce and her asscheeks jiggle, causing a mini waterfall of slick girljuice and white spunk to ooze down her crack and drip to the floor. “Ah! Ah! Ahhn!” She sang out, her tongue flopping from her open mouth, ahegao-ing a little in the depths of unrelenting pleasure. “Thuh-this is…incredible, Mercy…!”

“I’m glad you like it,” Mercy said silkily, hands still in her lap. Brigitte was amazed by how elegant Mercy continued to be, amidst all this obscenity. Why did she need their help, again…? Brigitte was distracted from her thoughts when D.va gave a high-pitched, reverberating cry of ecstasy, cumming all over Genji’s pounding cock.

“HnnNNNGHHHFFfff!” D.va went cross-eyed in pleasure, quaking from head to feet, her toes curling over her head as she squirted like a porn star. Genji’s pace didn’t even change; he kept on fucking her like a machine, holding her calves beside her head and lowering his chest almost to her face as his hips leapt up and down, up and down, pumping her cunt like his pelvis worked on steam train hydraulics. His balls clapped against her cheeks relentlessly, leaving a faint red mark where they slapped her, pulling tight in their sack as he pummelled towards his first load--!

“Watch closely,” Mercy said. Brigitte didn’t need to be told; she was already staring enraptured, unable to look away. Genji gave a deep, pleasured groan, tossing his head and arching his shoulders as he pumped D.va’s pretty cunt into oblivion. He looked like he was about to explode, but then Mercy called out to him: “Genji, increase vibration to one hundred.”

Genji glanced at her, nodded, and suddenly changed his pace. Instead of fucking D.va at a thousand plaps an hour, he shifted to slow, steady, ultra-hard thrusts that made her yelp each time he bottomed out inside her. SCHLAP! CLAP! PLAP! PLAP! Her belly bulged beautifully each time he bucked forwards, his cockhead punching her cervix, drawing out deep shudders of mind-shattering ecstasy from the cummed-out slut. D.va couldn’t formulate words anymore, or even coherent thoughts: she just stared at the ceiling, open-mouthed, gurgling and moaning as Genji progressed toward a massive explosion. A moment later, thought, her eyes snapped to focus as a soggy buzzzz hummed out from her soaking pink folds. Genji’s cock had started to vibrate – hard – and in the moment of clarity that came over D.va, she realised what was about to happen. “W-Wait--!” she cried, but that was as far as she got before her mind blew into slutty little chunks, and her eyes tipped all the way back into her skull. “Auuuhhnnnn!” She bucked her hips hard, cumming, squirting all over Genji’s pelvis as he fucked her slowly. She couldn’t stop herself: one orgasm launched right off the tail-end of the last, overwhelming her with pleasure beyond anything she’d ever experienced. Her tongue drooped out the side of her mouth, her eyes twitching, showing almost all whites, tears oozing down her cheeks as she whimpered and gurgled and whined in utter delight.

“Oh my god,” Brigitte murmured, clasping her hands over her mouth. Mercy’s posture hadn’t changed; she just smiled and raised a hand slowly into the air. When she snapped her fingers, Genji tensed up – and SLAMMED down with all his might, bottoming out in D.va’s tight cunt, smushing his huge balls over her asscheeks and juddering as he pumped her with cream. Her belly stuck out around the bulge of his cockhead, which bucked as he fired vast, fertile loads of spunk directly into her womb. His cock didn’t stop vibrating, didn’t stop making her cum – she was simply in a state where she was completely unable to react, except to give muted little squeaks of glee while her fingertips trailed up and down her lover’s spine. Her belly swelled with semen, looking quite pregnant by the time he’d finished flooding her. At last, the vibrations ceased. Genji exhaled slowly, D.va’s face buried in his chest, her arms and legs wrapping tightly around him as her tiny, stretched-out cunt flexed and wrung around every last inch of his still-hard cock.

Brigitte watched as Genji rose – D.va still clinging to his front – and walked to Mercy with pleasure gleaming in his eyes. Mercy pursed her lips and stroked a finger down D.va’s bare, sweaty back, over the curves of her asscheeks, before sucking on that same finger. “Not bad at all,” Mercy said. “The vibration function is working as intended…”

“Wait,” said Brigitte as D.va moaned quietly into Genji’s chest. “Is that all this is – a test?”

Mercy tilted her head to one side. “Were you under the impression it was anything else?”

“You said you needed help!”

“I needed help with a test. It’s impossible to take notes on my procedures after my mind shatters from pleasure.” Mercy slapped D.va’s butt gently, making her cheeks wobble. “That’s where you two come in.”

Brigitte crossed her muscular arms over her chest and huffed. This didn’t sit right with her; she was, what, a test subject? An experiment? She glowered at Mercy. “You’d better show me something good, or I leave.”

“Something good, hm?” Mercy raised her eyes to Genji’s. “Show her something good.”

Genji nodded. Adjacent to his spine were several metal sockets, which he used to plug into his mechanical armour. All of a sudden, six dark green tentacles burst from the sockets and slithered in the air, snaking this way and that, all of them pulsating rhythmically. Brigitte stared, her lips parting in amazement as one tentacle curled behind D.va and pushed its tip into her asshole, making the petite pilot wail. Genji held Brigitte’s gaze as the tentacle pushed deeper, deeper, worming some way through D.va’s guts before starting to pump, hard and fast, grinding on her insides without mercy. D.va bit Genji’s collarbone, thighs squeezing even tighter around his waist.

Brigitte…gulped, and then slowly peeled off her clothes. One by one, her garments fell into a heap around her ankles, leaving her buff body on full display. Her tits, big and perky, rose and fell with each ragged breath she took, especially when a tentacle slid across them. Genji’s synthetic tendrils were warm, and smooth, and faintly slippery. Another tendril wrapped around D.va’s waist and pulled her away from Genji, holding her in the air while she was roughly, blissfully assfucked, clearing the way so he could walk up to Brigitte and roll a hand through her hair.

“Ready?” he asked. Brigitte hesitated before nodding. “Good.” He rested a hand on her chiselled right hip, and at that moment the tentacles converged. One plugged her pussy without hesitation, plunging into her needy wetness so deep that her abs bumped around its tip. She cried out – but then her mouth was clogged too, and her neck swelled around the tendril wriggling down her throat. Brigitte’s feet left the ground, and suddenly she was suspended next to D.va in the air, her legs spread by tentacles, peering down between her bouncing tits at the thick, throbbing appendage shoving in and out of her soaking cunt!

“Mmmghk!” she gagged pitifully, tears of bliss springing to her eyes. When she looked to the side, she saw D.va in the same state as her, gurgling on a throatfucking tendril while her belly swelled and lurched massively around another pumping, sliding tentacle. Faster, harder, the faux-dicks pumped their little pussies into oblivion, making their eyes roll back and their toes curl in pleasure…

While Genji tended to the two sluts in the air, he approached Mercy where she sat on the bed. She hummed a low note of amusement. “How am I supposed to take notes, if I’m busy tending to you?” she asked as she laid back, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down. Genji grasped her wide, pale hips and rested his monstercock on her belly, letting her feel his sheer, throbbing need. She huffed happily and spread her legs wide. No need to remove her panties; Genji just tugged them aside, exposing her loving, pink pussylips to his giant mast. When his cockhead nestled against her womanhood, she gave a deep, longing moan that caused Genji’s tendrils to pump even harder, schlopping roughly in and out of Mercy’s slutty guests. His eyes narrowed.

“I want you,” he said. Those words melted any resistance that Mercy might have had; she crooned and laid her hands on his shoulders, holding his gaze with loving intensity as he angled up…took a breath…and slowly inserted himself into her. Her pussy spread around his cunt-lubed cock, accepting him with some difficulty.

“I’ve been practising…mmn…with some oversized dildos…” Mercy licked her lips and groaned with pleasure as Genji started to pump, stirring her pussy with rhythmic rolls of his hips. In and out, in and out, he worked his footlong monster into his doctor’s warmth, their bodies’ rhythms equalising. In the air, D.va and Brigitte were experiencing pleasure beyond pleasure, both of them ahegaoing as their throats, pussies, and assholes were gaped around the biggest insertions they’d ever experienced. The rapid SCHLAP, SCHLAP, SCHLAP, SCHLAP of their defilement set the tempo for Mercy’s lover, and soon he was thrusting along to the music, making her breasts bounce and her fingers curl into his shoulders. “Ha…oh, you’re so…wonderful…!”

“Vibration to one hundred,” said Genji, and Mercy yelped as pleasure erupted inside her like a bright-hot star, sweeping away her non-pleasure bearing senses, almost blinding and deafening her! The footlong vibrator bulging her belly sped up as Genji sank into his own rhythm, unable to resist the allure of slamming the busty doctor at full force. “Nngh…” He hooked his hands behind her head and started to RAM his hips with all his might, bucking against her with power that lay beyond the limits of plain humanity. Goo splattered between their hips as he struck again and again, making his massive cock vanish and appear from her cunt several times a second, vibrating so heavily that his meat almost blurred from view. The ecstatic noise of Mercy’s moans only drove him onwards, and the squirming of the women in his tentacles’ grip was the icing on the cake; he was pounding three beauties at the same time, devouring them with pleasure, making them judder and squeak and groan in absolute ecstasy. With his upgrades, this was the only real way to have sex.

“M-More!” Mercy cried, signalling to Genji that he was in the home stretch. He clapped his hands down on her thighs and drilled her with all his power, grunting and gasping as he slammed her cervix with his broad cockhead, pounding her womb into submission. Her tits clapped together heavily with each thrust, her expression growing more and more taut, her lip squishing between her teeth as she wriggled and wormed and--- “HaaAAAah!” She came hard, bucking her hips against his, trying with all her might to stay focused.

As it turned out, she didn’t need to focus for long. Genji was starting to feel the pressure, and knew that if he didn’t explode soon, he’d go crazy. D.va and Brigitte felt it too, as the tentacles swelled inside them, stretching them out even further than before, making them gurgle around the thick faux-cocks stretching out their throats. Suddenly, Genji slammed his hips forward, burying himself balls-deep in Mercy and stiffening as he came, flooding her womb with blast after hot blast of spunk, pumping her to the brim and then beyond. As Mercy’s tummy bloated and her eyes rolled back, the tentacles came too, huge boulder-shaped blobs of spunk bulging along the tendrils before exploding into the girls. Brigitte and D.va shuddered as their bellies swelled bigger with every burst, cum firing out the sides of their mouths, pussies, and asses – and even from their nostrils, in hyper-pressurised jets. The tentacles didn’t stop thrusting even for a second, continuing to stir them up even after painting their insides with thick, white cream. Genji’s hips slowly settled against Mercy’s, and he panted over her, his eyes unfocused after blowing such a colossal load. Her belly stuck outwards, a big, cum-bloated balloon, and she was so dazed with pleasure that she couldn’t hold his stare. He pulled out slowly, as the tentacles slowed down inside the airbound guests. He wiped an arm across his brow.

“That was…” He exhaled as his cockhead popped out of Mercy’s cunt, his massive shaft finally starting to soften. The tendrils set down D.va and Brigitte, dumping them in sloppy, slime-coated heaps on the floor, their bodies too exhausted to do much except twitch and gurgle in pleasure as cream oozed from their every hole. At last, Genji sat on the bed next to Mercy, who lay in just as dazed a state. Three mindbroken sluts’ moans filled the room, a gentle music that lit a fire in Genji’s chest.

“Aaahn…”

“Fuck…”

“Mmmnh…”

Genji took a deep breath. “Just a few minutes, you three,” he said. “Then we’ll continue.”


End file.
